FRIENDSHIP
by PURVI21
Summary: SORRY DEAR STORY MIAN KUCH PROBLEM THI ISI LIYA MIAN NA STORY DELETE KAR DI AND ABHI PHIR POST KAR RAHI HO ENJOY IT AND MRF DI IS BAR AAP KIO 3 MIAN SA AIK POSITION LE LENA PHIR AAP KI PUNISHMENT KHATAM NAHI TO PUNISHMENT BOHUT BURI MILA GI AND PLZ AAJ AAP STORY POST KAR DO NA PLZ DI Phir bhi mian aap ki punishment khatam kar dongi


_**HY GAYS I AM BACK WITH NEW STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH AAP LOGO NA MERA PECHLA DO STORES PAR REWIEV KIYA SHRESHTA DEAR HERE YOUR OS NOW ENJOY AND AAPOG BHI ENJOY KARO**_

 _ **CID SET AFTER MAUT KA CHAKRWYU**_

 _ **AFTER THE CASE SOLVING ACP COME TOWARD DAYA**_

 _ **acp;daya ab tum bhi hospital jao**_

 _ **daya;sir mian kyu mian theek ho**_

 _ **acp;[angry mood]theek ho kha sa theek lag raha ho tum piar par chot ayi hia tumhari tum hospital jao ga**_

 _ **daya;par sir mian**_

 _ **acp;daya tum jao ga abhijeet ko bhej diya to tumhe bhi jana ho ga**_

 ** _daya;sir abhijeet ko bohut chot lagi thi isi bheja usa_**

 ** _acp ; daya tumhe bhi chot ayi hia tum bhi jao ga and that is my order_**

 ** _daya;ok sir magar mian pehla checkup karwaon ga_**

 ** _acp;ok_**

 ** _team was go to hspital with daya acp sir and salunkey sir go to doctor cabin with daya for his checkup_**

 ** _shreya and purvi come inside abhijeet woard_**

 ** _abhijeet was setting with closed eyes he heared doo open sound he open his eyes and see shreya and purvi in his woard_**

 ** _abhijjet ;are tum log waha kyu khara ho andar ayo_**

 ** _shreya nad purvi come INSIDE THE ROOM_**

 ** _shreya;kiasa hia sir aap_**

 ** _abhijeet ;aik dam theek tum log batao kiasa ho aur log kaha hia_**

 ** _purvi;sir hum log bhi theek hia sachin aur nikhil un criminals ko jial la kar gaye hia freedy sir pankaj case ki report par kam kar raha hia aur daya sir ka chekup ho raha hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;chekup_**

 ** _purvi;ha sir_**

 ** _shreya;aur sir humien aap ko daya sir ki shikayat bhi karni hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;shikayat ab kya kar diya us na_**

 ** _purvi;sir yeh pochya kya nahi kiya_**

 ** _abhijeet;acha batao kya nahi kiya_**

 ** _shreya and purvi smile on this_**

 ** _abhijeet ;ab bhi batao bhi tum log_**

 ** _shreya;sir wo daya sir na aaj phir sa boom utha kar bike par bhag gaye_**

 ** _abhijeet;kya_**

 ** _purvi;ha sir and jab blast hua hum to dar hi gaye tha acha hua daya sir pehla hi bike sa khud gaye tha_**

 ** _abhijeet;[in anger]ana do isa aaj sari hirogiri nikal donga is ki lagta hia sahab ki bbom sa badi gehri dostoi ho gayi hia jab dekho boom utha kar bhag jata hia_**

 ** _shreya and purvi giggle on abhijeet his line_**

 ** _IN DOCTOR CABIN_**

 ** _doctor do the chekup daya move toward acp sir_**

 ** _acp;ha doctor kya hua theek hia na yeh_**

 ** _doc;ji sir aap ka officer aik dum theek hia aur kafi bahadur bhi hia piar par mouch thi par ab bilkul theek hia tension ki kio bat nahi hia_**

 ** _daya;dekha sir mian na bola tha magar aap na meri bat nahi suni acha sir mian abhi sa mil kar ata ho_**

 ** _acp;theek hia mian doctor sa abhijeet ki report le leta ho phir hum bhi ata hia_**

 ** _daya;ok sir_**

 ** _daya come from doctor cabin and move toward abhijeet woard soon he come in abhijeet room silence in the room_**

 ** _daya;kya bat hia bhai bari hi khamoshi hia is room mian_**

 ** _abhijeet ,shreya and purvi give him an angry glance and move his face to other side_**

 ** _daya;[pov]bara gussa mian lag raha hia pata nahi kya hua hia_**

 ** _daya;kya hua hia yaha sab itna chup kyu hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;shreya,purvi;bat mat karo_**

 ** _daya;kyu_**

 ** _abhijeet ,shreya and purvi did not give him any response_**

 ** _acp sir and dr salunkey come in abhijet woard_**

 ** _they loook at all and confuess because the team was silent_**

 ** _acp;yaar salunkey hum galat room to nahi a gaye itni shanti_**

 ** _dr,s;yaar mujhe bhi aisa lag aha hia par team members to humara hi hia_**

 ** _acp look at daya_**

 ** _acp;daya kya hua hia sab silent mood mian kyu hia_**

 ** _daya;sir mujhe khud nahi pata kuch pochu to jawab hi nahi da raha_**

 ** _acp now look toward abhijeet_**

 ** _acp;abhijeet kya hua hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;sir is sa keh dijya mujh sa bat na kara_**

 ** _daya;kyu_**

 ** _abhijeet; [in anger]ja kar us boom sa bat karo na jisa tum utha kar bhag gaye tha_**

 ** _daya;[confueesly]boom_**

 ** _daya give an angry glance to shreya and purvi_**

 ** _abhijeet;una ghurna ki zarorat nahi hia_**

 ** _daya look toward abhijeet_**

 ** _daya;yaar abhi yeh karna zarori tha_**

 ** _abhijeet;ha to karo mian na kab mana kiya hia_**

 ** _daya;lekin tum naraz to mat ho_**

 ** _abhijeet;acha to sahab keh raha hia k mian ab in sa naraz bhi na ho nice_**

 ** _daya;yaar mian na kab kaha aisa_**

 ** _abhijeet;abhi kis na kaha tha_**

 ** _daya;yaar mera wo matlab nahi tha_**

 ** _abhijeet;acha zara ab batana ka khast karenga k aap sahab ka kya matlab tha_**

 ** _daya;yaar mian_**

 ** _before daya could complete his sentense acp sir interupt him_**

 ** _acp;bas karo tum dono kya ho gay hia junior ka samna bhi lar raha ho dono kuch to sharam karo kya asar ho ga un pa k un ka seniors bachu ki tarah lar raha hia_**

 ** _daya;sir larai abhijeet na start ki_**

 ** _abhijeet look at daya angrily_**

 ** _abhijeet ;mianna kaha tu na start ki_**

 ** _daya;boss jhut to mat bolo_**

 ** _abhijeet mian jhoot bol raha ho ya tum_**

 ** _daya;boss tum_**

 ** _acp ;[in extremly anger]chup ho jao abhi kaha laro mat phir start ho gaye jab dekho bachu ki tarah larna shuru kar deta ho mera yeh jo bacha kucha bal hia na wo bhi tum dono gira do ga bas kar do dono_**

 ** _acp move his gaze toward dr saab_**

 ** _acp;chal salunkey ab hum chalta hia bohut kaam hia beaure mian abhijeet daya tum dono kuch din aaram karo aur yeh mera order hia lekin jab tum dono bearue ayo to mujhe aik dam theek dikhna chahiya ho aur yeh larai bhi khatam ho jani chahiya_**

 ** _abhijeet and daya;yes sir_**

 ** _after that team come out from abhijeet woard and move toward beaure_**

 ** _daya come toward abhijet_**

 ** _daya;boss sorry na yaar kyu itna gussa ho plz maaf kar do plz boss aga aisa nahi karonga pakka plz boss bat to karo mujh sa_**

 ** _abhijeet ;kyu karo bat tumhe kya farak parhta hia aur fayeda bhi kya hia tum sa bat karna ka_**

 ** _daya;boss aisa to mat bolo plz_**

 ** _abhijeet did not response him_**

 ** _daya ;boss plz yaar maaf kar na plz is bar pakka wala hia nahi karonga pakka plz_**

 ** _abhijeet ;nahi promise kar mujh sa_**

 ** _daya;ha boss promise_**

 ** _abhijeet;pakka promise_**

 ** _daya;pakka promise boss_**

 ** _nurse come in abhijeet room with a tray_**

 ** _daya;mujhe da dijya hum kha lenga_**

 ** _nurse give him the tray and move out after dinner daya give abhijeet his medicens and also take his medicen and sit on the stool beside abhijeet and place his head in abhijeet lap_**

 ** _abhijeet;kya hua mera bacha ko kuch kehna hia_**

 ** _daya;nahi bas aisa hi_**

 ** _abhijeet crashed daya hiar_**

 ** _daya;boss_**

 ** _abhijeet;ji boss ki jaan_**

 ** _daya;boss tum bohut dar gaye tha na bohut bulaya mujhe i am sorry boss mian jaldi nahi a paya tu mhe kitna dard ho raha tha tumhe na_**

 ** _daya was in tears abhijeet notice it_**

 ** _abhijeet;daya plz ro mat bacha plz meri jaan aisa nahi karta ha bulaya tha tu a bhi to gaya tha_**

 ** _daya;jaldi nahi a paya_**

 ** _abhijeet;[softly]daya kio bat nahi ho jata hia aur zyada dard nahi hua to kyu khud ko takleef de raha hia_**

 ** _daya;par boss_**

 ** _abhijeet ;kio par war nahi ab so ja aur yeh sab sochna band kar tu samjha_**

 ** _daya;ok boss GN_**

 ** _abhijeet;GN_**

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _CHALO GAYS STORY TO KHATAM AB AAP LOG JALDI SA REWIEV KAR DO AND KHUSHI AGLA AAP KI REQUEST PORI HO GI OK BYE NOW TAKE CARE GAYS_**


End file.
